


Mornings in Paris

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, morning fluff, revolutionary boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning-time fluff with our favorite revolutionary and his artsy boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings in Paris

Mornings suck. Anyone can tell you that of course, but Grantaire had a special hatred for mornings. It meant getting up to a loud, noisy city and a bright sun (which most people enjoy, but Taire thinks the sun is bright just to mock him). It also means leaving his boyfriend (and part-time fiery revolutionary leader) Enjolras, who has the luxury of sleeping till noon. Sadly, Taire has a job at the cafe down the street, which means he has a schedule, while Enjy is a student at the local college. "Hmm," he thinks to himself as he slips on his (admittedly preppy) uniform and shines his shoes, "maybe I should've gone to college like Apollo here..." He shrugs, putting them on and standing. He had no interest in a degree then, and he still has no desire now. Besides, his mother had refused to help pay for the art bachelors he had wanted, and, to be honest, his grades hadn't been enough for a scholarship anyways. The full-time job he had landed was more than enough for art supplies, and him and Enjy agreed to share the apartment's rent, so he was content. He sighed happily, looking back at the sleeping golden boy with a fond smile. He was perfectly blissful, and that's all that mattered. After looking at his god fondly, he headed out to the kitchen to make some coffee and maybe a toaster strudel, if the faulty oven decided to have mercy on him today. He was in the midst of burning said strudel when he felt two arms encircle his waist and a head thump against his shoulder. He chuckled, not bothering to turn as he passed a coffee to the man behind him.   
"Morning Apollo."  
"Hngh.....don't call me that."  
"Hush, I'll call you whatever I want since I made you coffee." He smirked as a hand eagerly reached up and took the cup.  
"Oh, you're an absolute saint! But I'm guessing breakfast is out of the question?" The man behind him raised his head, cocking an eyebrow at the burnt mess on Taire's plate.  
"Oh shut up, you can grab something on the way to class later. I've gotta get to work in the meantime." He pulled away and turned, pecking a kiss on Enjy's spectacular bed-head and shooting him a smile.  
"Do you have to? Why not just take a day off and go to the park with me?" The blonde man whined and leaned on the older man's chest.  
Taire laughed, patting his head before finally stepping away. "I would if I could, but duty calls! I'll see you later though." He gave Enjy a final kiss before he starts for the door, coffee in one hand and keys in the other.  
The younger man sighed and took a sip of his coffee (just how he liked it, god bless Grantaire), and called after him "Okay, I love you!"  
The artist smiled and called over his shoulder as the door shut behind him "I love you too m'dear! Be sure and visit me!"  
Enjolras hummed and straightened, heading to the bedroom to get dressed for his later classes (since he wouldn't be able to sleep without his boyfriend to cuddle anyways) and answered the closed door: "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Since the last fic I posted was sad as heck I decided to do some fluff with my favorite boys instead! Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!


End file.
